This invention relates to dipsticks and diptubes for engines and drive trains, and particularly for engines and drive trains in motor vehicles.
The engines and drive trains in motor vehicles are often provided with diptubes into which a dipstick can be inserted to measure fluid levels. For example, a typical vehicle engine and power train might have a diptube for measuring the level of engine oil and a diptube for measuring the level of transmission fluid. With the myriad of different vehicles, and the increasing complexity of the engines, it can be difficult to locate the appropriate dipstick to check a fluid level. Furthermore, once the dipstick is removed to measure the fluid level, it can be even more difficult to find the diptube to replace the dipstick. Even if the diptube is found, it can be difficult to manipulate the end of the flexible dipstick into the end of the diptube.
The present invention relates to a guide adapted to be installed on the proximal end of a diptube, to facilitate locating the diptube and inserting a dipstick into the diptube. Generally, the dipstick guide of the present invention is adapted to fit on the proximal end of the diptube. The guide preferably has a stem that fits over the proximal end portion of the diptube for securing the dipstick guide on the proximal end portion of the diptube, and a cup section generally surrounding the proximal end of the diptube. A rim projects from the cup generally upwardly and outwardly to catch the distal end of the dipstick, and provide a stable edge on which the dipstick can be rested to facilitate its insertion into the proximal end of the diptube. There is a longitudinal slot extending through at least the stem section, and preferably through the entire dipstick guide which allows the guide to be circumferentially compressed over the distal end portion of a diptube, to secure it. The guide is preferably brightly colored, and more preferably is made from molded plastic.
The dipstick guide of the present invention is thus of simple, and inexpensive construction. It can be easily retrofit to the dipstick tubes on existing vehicles and/or incorporated into new vehicles. The guide makes it easy to locate the diptube to check the fluid levels, and makes it easy to replace the dipstick after it has been removed to check the fluid level. By making it easier to check the fluid levels, the guide makes it more likely that the engine and drive train will be properly monitored and serviced. These and other features and advantages will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.